A typical liquid crystal display (LCD) has a backlight and a screen made up of variable-transmissivity pixels in front of the backlight. The backlight illuminates a rear face of the LCD uniformly. A pixel can be made dark by reducing the transmissivity of the pixel. The pixel can be made to appear bright by increasing the transmissivity of the pixel so that light from the backlight can pass through. Images can be displayed on an LCD by applying suitable driving signals to the pixels to create a desired pattern of light and dark areas.
In a typical color LCD, each pixel is made up of individually controllable red, green and blue elements. Each of the elements includes a filter that passes light of the corresponding color. For example, the red element includes a red filter. When only the red element in a pixel is set to transmit light, the light passes through the red filter and the pixel appears red. The pixel can be made to have other colors by applying signals which cause combinations of different transmissivities of the red, green and blue elements.
Fluorescent lamps are typically used to backlight LCDs. PCT publication No. WO03077013A3 entitled HIGH DYNAMIC RANGE DISPLAY DEVICES discloses a high dynamic range display in which LEDs are used as a backlight.
There is a need for cost effective color displays. There is a particular need for such displays that provide high quality color images.